


e | equal

by JJHomes043



Series: NCT a–z [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bus, Courting Rituals, First Meetings, Harassment, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Johnny saves ten, M/M, Possessive Behavior, how nice, macaroni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: equal/ˈiːkw(ə)l/nouna person or thing that is the same as another in status or quality."we all treat each other as equals"–or ten is an omega who is getting harassed. johnny is the alpha who steps in and reminds him that everyone is equal





	e | equal

**Author's Note:**

> oof another abo fanfic in one day. im a lil obsessed with abo fanfics rn. some language you might need;
> 
> courting: a term for dating. getting to know each other before scenting
> 
> scenting: leaving your smell on someone to claim them
> 
> i think thats all. feel free to ask questions if anything is confusing

equal  
/ˈiːkw(ə)l/  
noun

a person or thing that is the same as another in status or quality.  
"we all treat each other as equals"

~

Ten was very aware of his surroundings. He was a week away from his heat, meaning his omega senses were hypersensitive. He was on his way back to the university dorms, standing on the bus. He preferred to stand – sitting down made him feel small(er than usual, Taeyong likes to say). 

An alpha stepped onto the bus, tall and dark haired. Ten had been brought up taught that omegas are the bottom of the bucket, alphas at the top. This caused him to create a mini hatred for alphas, something his aunt had told him over and over, alphas just take and take, expecting omegas to give and give. 

Ten told Taeyong this once. He laughed at him, introduced him to the alpha he was courting, Jaehyun. He was the first alpha Ten didn't dislike. He was kind and had boundaries. He even gave Ten one of his jumpers to make his heat easier, the scent of an alpha making it more bearable. 

This alpha, however, smelled amazing. Ten couldn't help but let his eyes close as he subtly sniffed the air. He glanced around the bus. No one else seemed bothered. 

The man smiled at him when they met eyes. Ten immediately shied away. His instincts were screaming to scent. To get close to this man and subtly claim him as his own, claim that smell as his own. 

Maybe he should sit down. 

The bus stopped again, a group of teenage boys stepping on. They were all alphas, the smell overpowering. Ten side stepped closer to the nice smelling alpha, who was only a few steps away. 

The group were loud, clapping and calling out to each other. One of them sent him a look. Ten didn't know what to identify it as but it sent uncomfortable shivers down his spine. Omegas were rare, seen as only child bearers or sex objects.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he felt relieved for a distraction. He brought the device out, noticing the teenage alpha still staring at him. 

[from: yongie]  
getting home okay? xx  
8:56pm

Taeyong was also an omega. He had a different childhood, omegas were priced and respected, seen as special. He had the confidence of a beta, even an alpha at times. He never let anyone bring him down. One difference was that he was bonded, mated, claimed, whatever you wanted to call it. Alphas stayed away, not wanting to get in trouble with another alpha.

[to: yongie] yeah, theres some loud alphas though 8:56pm

[to: yongie] you know how i get lol x 8:57pm

[from: yongie]  
:( ill beat them up  
8:57pm

[from: yongie]  
you should let jae walk you home  
8:57pm

[from: yongie]  
we both get so nervous when you get the bus alone xx  
8:58pm

[to: yongie] i know, i know. im okay, theres a really nice smelling alpha tho 8:58pm

[from: yong]  
get it babe ;) xx  
8:58pm

“Hey, there,” a voice growled from beside him. Ten switched his phone off and gripped the hand bar tighter. He met eyes with the alpha, something Jaehyun had told him to do, eye contact shows you're not going to submit. 

“Where are you going all alone?” he let his hand wander, landing itself on the small of Ten's back. 

“Home,” Ten blankly replied. He tried to calm his breathing, knowing he smelt of anxiety. The man – or rather boy, he looked young – chuckled, stepping closer. He smelled of lust, making Ten recoil. 

“Alone? Wouldn't you like some company? You smell of heat, sweetheart. Do you need some help with that?” he jutted his head towards his friends. “We could help you.”

Ten shook his head. “No, I'm okay. I have an alpha at home,” he lied, Lucas _was_ an alpha. But he left to stay with his boyfriend every time Ten was in heat, something he was grateful for. 

“He's not taking very good care of you, letting you wander around alone,” the man leaned in and Ten let his eyes drop to the floor. The man smirked and leaned in, taking it as a sign of submission. “Let us help.”

The man sniffed at his neck and Ten almost gagged. He felt sick. He pressed the button on the bus, he was nowhere near home but he had to get off. “No. I'm going to my alpha now.”

“Let me walk you,” the man said, voice dropping lower. Almost alpha level, as Ten liked to call it. Alphas could use this tone, low and strong, and it could force an omega to submit, to stop, to do whatever they commanded. 

Ten had convinced Jaehyun to use it on him to see if Ten could withhold, stop his instincts. Jaehyun had said, steady and low, “come here.” Ten felt it, his mind almost went completely blank, chest aching. He ended up collapsing. Wasn't a fun night.

“No. I'm perfectly fine,” he assured. Even he could smell himself, panic and fear filling his nose. The nice smelling alpha pressed the button too, at least Ten didn't have to get off alone. 

“My friends and I will walk you,” the man stepped away, making his way back to his friends. It gave Ten space to breath. His knuckles were purple and blue, already bruised. He winced as he unwrapped his fingers, massaging the digits as the bus slowed down. 

He rushed down towards the door before the bus had even stopped. If he had to, he'd run once he was off the bus. The tall alpha stepped out, standing behind Ten, putting a barrier behind him and the other alphas. He looked back and was slightly startled when the other was already staring at him. He smiled. 

They got off, Ten sticking near the taller alpha, he was heading the wrong way from his dorm but his brain told him to stick by the alpha. The one from earlier jogged up, catching Ten by the elbow. 

“Where are you going, princess? Wait up for us,” he teased tugging on Ten. He lost his balance, phone slipping from his hand and feet stumbling over each other. Before he could hit the ground, an arm wrapped around his waist. He was pulled against the tall alpha's chest, arm holding him up. 

“Get lost,” he snarled at the younger one. The younger one looked unimpressed, glaring at the other. 

“Or what? You can't claim him, he has an alpha at home,” the boy growled, pushing his chest out and standing tall. 

“Exactly, so leave him alone,” he was emitting strong smells, possession and anger. Ten sunk into his chest, exhaling through his nose. 

The younger let out a growl before one of his friends called on him. “Minjoon! Step down, it's not worth it.”

He looked pathetic in Ten's eyes, standing on his tiptoes. The other would probably win in a fight, looking (and feeling from the arm around him) strong and fit. He growled before turning and walking away with his friends. 

Ten let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, God. Thank you,” he looked up at the alpha who still had his eyes trailed on the other. 

“No problem. That was awful the way he was treating you. I didn't want to cause a scene on the bus so I made sure to step off with you. I can walk you home if you want, just incase?” the alpha's eyes softened, smile growing on his lips. 

“Yes, please. I'm Ten, by the way.”

“Johnny,” the alpha, Johnny, released him. He motioned for Ten to lead the way. 

—

It took longer than normal to reach his dorm, taking him time as he chatted with Johnny. Johnny was nice. Definitely likeable. 

“You know,” Ten started, Johnny humming for him to continue, “I used to hate alphas because of people like that guy from earlier. You, however, Johnny, seem nice, different from what I've been taught.”

“Maybe that's because some alphas lack respect and feel entitled to take whatever they want.” Johnny bumped his shoulder against the smaller’s. “Remember you don't need to give anyone anything, no matter how entitled they think they are. We're all equal.”

“I know. I don't put myself out there. What do you take me for, a slut?” Ten placed a hand over his heart, laughing loudly. He bumped into Johnny again, enjoying the warmth. 

“Of course not! I consider you an intelligent, young, strong omega,” Johnny joked, they slow down, arriving at Ten's dorm room. 

“Put that on a dating site for me,” Ten said, causing Johnny to snort. “Do you want to come in? It's late and you said you live all the way on the other side of town.”

“I wouldn't want to intrude, plus didn't you say you have an alpha?”

“Yeah, to that guy. My roommate is an alpha but he's staying with his boyfriend because I'm a week away from my heat, I'm sure you can smell it,” Ten didn't feel awkward talking about his heat in front of the alpha. Most alphas took it as invitation to join.

“Kinda. As long as you're sure,” Johnny was obviously considerate. Ten was ready to submit right there. Ten scrunched his nose up at the thought and pushed it to the back of his brain. 

“Of course, come on in,” Ten unlocked the door and lead them in. Lucas had at least cleaned up before he left. Sometimes he was in a rush and just left it to Ten. 

He lined their shoes up and lead them to the kitchen. “Do you want food? I think I have microwavable stuff somewhere.”

“You know what I'm craving? Macaroni,” Johnny leaned on the counter, watching Ten struggle to knock the macaroni off the top shelf in the fridge. He knocked it down, bring some sauces with it. 

He waved it about. “Only one though. I think I deserve it more,” he teased. 

Johnny shrugged. “Have it, I'll eat the leftovers.”

Ten giggled and looked down at the dish, it was definitely big enough for two. He stuck it in the microwave, punching in a time and pressing start. They leaned against the counter. 

“Hey,” Johnny said, Ten looked up from the floor. “I have a question. Don't worry if it's too much or too soon.”

Ten nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. 

“Would you be okay with allowing me to court you? I know we haven't known each other long but you seem nice and not to be weird but you smell absolutely amazing.”

Ten blushed and allowed the smile to creep onto his lips. Would he be okay with Johnny courting him? Yeah. If it doesn't work out, they can still be friends. Ten nodded as the microwave beeped loudly. “Yeah, I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed. please leave kudos and a comment. also check out the rest of my nct a-z series :)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) for yall too


End file.
